


Subject: Hi—Meow

by JuniorJumat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorJumat/pseuds/JuniorJumat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Subject: Hi</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Meow.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject: Hi—Meow

_Subject: Hi_  
_Meow._

Begitu isi pesannya. Pesan tersingkat pun paling tidak jelas dari segala pesan yang pernah ia terima. Claude melepaskan kecamatanya, mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, lalu memakai kembali kacamata sebelum menatap layar _handphone_ di tangan. Berpikir hendak menjawab apa. Apa?

_Subject: re:Hi_  
_Suara kucing?_

Huh? Ia buru-buru menghapus tulisan itu. Apa-apaan ia. Tentu saja itu suara kucing! Tunggu, tunggu sebentar. Biarkan Claude berpikir sebentar. Pasti ada suatu makna tersembunyi dibalik pesan itu. Tapi ... apa? Ia tahu Sebastian menyukai kucing. Apa ia ingin memberitahunya bahwa pria itu memiliki peliharaan baru?

....

Bukan, bukan. Apartemen tempat tinggal pria bermata merah itu kan melarang kepemilikan hewan peliharaan.

Lalu apa? Ia baru saja bertemu kucing di jalan? Ah, ya. Barangkali seperti itu. Claude ingat tak jarang ketika keduanya berjalan bersama, Sebastian akan menghentikan sejenak langkahnya hanya untuk mengagumi seekor kucing jalanan _kumuh_ yang kebetulan mereka temui, sambil menahan keinginannya mengelus hanya untuk menjaga _image_ di mata para pejalan kaki lain. Kenapa ia tahu mengenai 'keinginan mengelus' itu? Tidak, Sebastian tidak mengatakan hal itu padanya. Tapi Claude menyadari hal itu sendiri — dari tangan yang mengepal dan meremas seakan merasa gemas akan sesuatu, yang saat itu pastilah objek yang dimaksud adalah si kucing.

_Bisa saja ...._

_Subject: re:Hi_  
_Bertemu kucing yang menarik perhatianmu lagi?_

Claude hampir mengirimkannya. Hampir. Sebelum tangannya tiba-tiba terhenti dikarenakan suatu ide yang mendadak melintas di pikirannya. Ia buru-buru menghapus pesan yang baru saja ia tulis itu, dan alih-alih langsung menggantinya dengan:

_Subject: re:Hi_  
_Aku akan ke apartemenmu sekarang._

_Subject: re:Hi_  
_Senang mengetahui kau bisa menangkap maksudku. ^^_

Claude tersenyum, meraih jaket di gantungan dan memakainya sebelum mengetik balasan pesan itu.

_Subject: Meow?_  
_Kau seharusnya tahu makna kucing di dalam hubungan semacam ini, hmm?_

_Subject: re:Meow?_  
_Hoo, jika menurutmu aku akan mengalah kali ini, terima kasih._  
_Lupakan._

_Subject:_  
_Kau serius? Jika begitu aku akan menarik diri dari tawaranmu ini._

Claude mengambil kunci mobil di mejanya, berjalan menuju pintu keluar ketika didapatinya sebuah pesan masuk yang lain.

_Subject: re:_  
_Sungguh? Dan di sini aku akan sangat kecewa mendengarnya, kau tahu._

Dan ia tertawa, tawa kecil sebenarnya. Sebab Claude sendiri tak begitu nyaman dengan tawa gelak, didikan yang ia terima semenjak kecil membuat pola pikirnya menganggap hal itu suatu perilaku yang kurang pantas.

Dan sebenarnya pun, ia bukan seseorang yang banyak bicara. Namun toh, saat ini ia sedang mengetik, bukan berucap. Jadi tentu hal ini menjadi pengecualian.

Satu pesan lagi muncul di layarnya.

_Subject:_  
_Bercanda :p Aku bisa mencari pria lain, kau tak perlu khawatir._

Huh? Claude mengerutkan keningnya, menghentikan langkah hanya untuk membaca pesan itu ulang. Mencari pria lain? Baiklah, pria itu tak bisa menyangkal bahwa hubungan keduanya saat ini hanya sekedar _fuck-buddy_ saja. Jadi ia pun sebenarnya tak memiliki hak untuk melarang Sebastian melakukannya dengan pria lain. Namun tetap saja ....

Harga dirinya seperti terhina sekarang.

.... Tidak mengacuhkan perasaan tergelitik yang muncul di dalam dirinya ketika membayangkan Sebastian saat itu sedang menjulurkan lidahnya, iseng, menirukan emoticon yang ia sertakan di dalam pesan itu. Sebastian? Yang itu? Yang sama-sama memiliki aturan tata-krama diri seketat dirinya? Itu menggelikan, percayalah.

Lupakan. Biar ia duluan yang meminta maaf.

_Subject: Maafkan aku_  
_Kutarik kembali ucapanku sebelumnya. Aku tetap akan menuju ke apartemenmu sekarang._

_Subject: re:Maafkan aku_  
_Tidak perlu :) Lagipula aku tidak ada di apartemenku sekarang. Hanya ingin kau tahu._  
_Dan ngomong-ngomong, bolehkah aku mengoreksi? Kau mengetik, jadi 'ucapan' barusan kurang tepat untuk situasimu._

Benar juga. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan _typo_ semacam itu?

Huh?

Claude menggeram, segera mengantongi _handphone_ itu ke dalam sakunya sebelum memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya. Persetan, ia akan tetap ke sana. Kalaupun memang Sebastian tidak ada di sana, maka sekalian ... biar ia juga mencari pria yang lain saat perjalanan pulangnya nanti. Apapun, sebab sungguh. Claude sudah memiliki masalah dengan hormonnya sekarang. Hanya karena pesan-pesan tersebut. Hanya karena maksud tersirat yang terlanjur ia imajinasikan di dalam pikirannya. Pria itu menghela nafas, menutup mata sejenak, lalu melangkah keluar sambil membuka mata.

Dan menemui, sepasang mata merah yang memandangnya, terkejut. Tak jauh dari pintu masuknya, tampak Sebatian, berjalan, sepertinya hendak ke pintu apartemennya, dengan tangan kanan masih menggenggam telepon genggam. Claude berkedip, lalu terpaku.

Pun pria itu, namun segera digantikan oleh seulas senyum yang ditujukan ke arahnya.

Tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke layar _handphone_ nya, Sebastian mengetik sesuatu. Dan Claude terpaksa menghentikan kontak mata mereka, meraih _handphone_ di saku jaketnya hanya untuk mendapati pesan singkat yang lain. Dari, tentu saja, Sebastian Michaelis.

_Subject:_  
_Sudah kukatakan, bukan?_  
_Hai._

Claude mendengus membacanya.

"Nah, jadi," Sebastian angkat bicara, melanjutkan kembali langkahnya hingga hanya berjarak selangkah dengan pria berkacamata itu. "Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Ia hanya menyeringai, lalu menarik Sebastian dan menutup kisah dengan satu ciuman panas.

.

**The End**


End file.
